SAFF: The Creators/Page 2
Orochi, the Chaos Serpent The corrupted Rahn-shee, the next form of THORIUM. The goddess of emotions, selfish evil, and sins. Orochi is the direct result of Brine's manipulation of the reincarnation of THORIUM - a nine-headed beast who only exists for destruction and despair. She has nine split personalities - one for each of the Corruptors, although each can be told apart from their original counterparts by a slight robotic tinge to their voice. She also has a strong crush for both male and female forms of Brine and Yharim. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Chaos Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who are more like superpowered criminals rather than venerable or dreaded deities. They are always female, and they are all pansexual when it comes to romance. They are born with split personalities who are all evil. * Weapon of Choice: ??? * Occupation: ??? * Residence: Nuclear Chaos — Once an Earthlike planet full of life, Orochi bombarded with her nuclear powers, and turned it into an irradiated wasteland. The planet is now inhabited by mutated lifeforms who will attack anything that is not allied with Orochi. Gabe Newell, the Lord of Games The god of gaming and expansion packs/DLCs (for the Multiverse). Preceded by: Master Eraqus. Originally an inhabitant of Multiverse 10 as ordinary as any other, and then a break-out game developer. Later, a creator, thanks to him opening a file (Creators.zip) that appeared on his computer one day whilst making money off Steam. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just Half-Life 3. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Golden Frying Pan — A ludicrously expensive and shiny pan. Unlike its in-game counterpart, it does not turn victims to Gold on kill * Occupation: Maintainer of VAC — The Valve Anti-annoyance Cameras. Contrary to popular belief, his top priority is not patching LMAObox. * Residence: The Fortress of Teams — A floating fortress akin to Notch's own residence, the Citadel of the Skies. Any mortal is free to enter, but they can never be alone—they must work together as a team to solve the puzzles of this ever-changing place if they want to proceed further into the fortress. However, they can exit the fortress anytime they want without solving a puzzle. Andrew Hussie, the Narrator The god of narration and the fourth wall. Preceded by: The Master of Masters. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: The Boomstick — A white broom that can sweep anything, especially plot inconsistencies. It is also a surprisingly effective melee weapon. It can also morph into a pistol that fires all sorts of energy projectiles. * Occupation: Retconman — It's Hussie's job to fix plot holes with the sweep of a broom. It is also his job to narrate the story. * Residence: The Beyond — Located under Universe 666 (the universe that Earth is located in), it is a 100 meters-sized floating island where Andrew Hussie's home is located. The basement of this house is where Hussie's pet dog, Toby Fox, develops Undertale and Deltarune. Mekhane, the Broken God The goddess of machinery. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world, as opposed to SCP-001 that was said to be the Broken God itself. * Race: Deus Ex Machina — God from the machine; a sapient machine that possesses godlike power. * Weapon of Choice: ??? * Occupation: ??? * Residence: Cyberspace — A realm that can be modified by mortals through the use of computers, and it can be modified by artificial intelligences interacting with it from the physical plane. It is a dimension where software is hardware—all virtual programs are physical here. Antiviruses and malware are entities of great strength that can damage portions of Cyberspace. Geometry Dash levels of demon difficulty become living entities once they are released by the creator of the level, and are capable of crossing into the physical plane, and such. Yaldabaoth, the Demiurge The god of flesh and ego. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. * Race: Flesh Collective — Masses of flesh who is the epitome of the fact that most large organisms are multicellular. They can change their shape at will. * Weapon of Choice: ??? * Occupation: ??? * Residence: Adytum — A Daevite city that was displaced from this universe in the aftermath of Ion's revolt and is now shaped into a twisted domain under Yaldabaoth. The followers of Sarkicism see Adytum as a "heaven", and their ultimate goal is to reintegrate the city into our own universe. Reina Poderosa, the Despotic Empress The goddess of supremacy and might, and the leader of the Order of the Four Queens. Reina hates the idea of Creators treating mortals like friends instead of treating them like slaves. She also strongly believes that only the strong shall survive, and is more than willing to impose that belief on others. She is heavily in love with Brine, who is more than willing to accept the love as opposed to his past self, and she wants to forge an alliance with him. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Order without mercy. * Race: ??? * Weapon of Choice: ??? * Occupation: ??? * Residence: ??? Somnum Bestiam, the Horrific Presence The goddess of dreams, nightmares, and abominations, and a member of the Order. She likes haunting mortals' dreams for her own amusement, and she is able to kill them for real if she kills them in their dream. She has a crush on Orochi, who is more than happy to return the feeling. Her true form is kilometres long in sketches alone, and indescribable. However, she also has another form which she uses around Orochi — a cat-girl form named "Bestie". * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Nightmare * Weapon of Choice: Herself. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: Allisa's Mindscape — A realm that was created via the mind of a perpetually sleeping psychic. The psychic in question is Allisa Leoceran, who was one of the teammates of Kalach Merizan, the person who slain the Corruptors. When she psychic is having a dream, the place will become a place of joy, and Bestiam would appear inside the mindscape as a cat girl. When the psychic is having a nightmare, the place will become horrifying, and Bestiam would appear in her abomination form. Okane no Otome, the Employer The goddess of money, and a member of the Order. Otome is the CEO of the ACME Corporation, which spans the entire multiverse and is a company that makes everything. The company supplies villains with everything they need, causing their rise to power as a result. Many of her employees are also villains in their own rights. She has a crush on Yharim, and despite the fact that said feeling immediately places her as a rival of Brine and Orochi, she is still on friendly terms with them. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: ??? * Weapon of Choice: ??? * Occupation: ??? * Residence: ??? Naamah, the Queen of All Demons The goddess of demons, battle, and pain, and a member of the Order. She is the third Agent of Destruction who was created by Brine, and is the sister of Lilith. Her existence was completely unknown to anyone but Brine, and a few demons, all of whom (except Abraxas) would later become the Anti-Creators. Unlike her sister, she was not a Corruptor, nor is she an Anti-Creator. She was just a powerful mortal demon who is ageless. With each generation of the Multiverse ended, Naamah's power exponentially increases. Eventually, she became a lesser god whose power spanned a sizable portion of Hell. By the Eleventh Generation, Naamah became so powerful that she ascended into a Creator, with the help of the expansion pack that multiplied the total amount of Creators by 2. All according to Brine's plan. After being placed in the same rank as Brine, she does not follow his orders anymore, and became independent; she now does whatever she wants, but she is still allied to him. She is someone who will fight anyone for her own thrill, especially those who oppose the Order and the Dominion (which consists of Brine, Yharim, and Orochi). She feels pleasure instead of pain if she gets hurt, which is the reason why she loves to fight, and insults are music to her ears. If there are no enemies for her to fight with, she will even fight her own allies for fun (but she'll never kill them, unlike how she treats her enemies). The more pain she feels, the stronger she becomes. She is deeply in love with Orochi, who is a Creator who was also a result of Brine's influence, and is very glad to be with someone who enjoys pain as much as Orochi enjoys inflicting pain on others. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: ??? * Weapon of Choice: ??? * Occupation: ??? * Residence: The Nine Circles of Hell — Hell is a dimension that is layered into "circles". These nine circles are stacked about the tenth circle of Hell, and Brine's own residence—Tartarus. Negamiles, the Negative Knight ''The Knight of War, the Baron of Revenge. A minor creator who feeds on anger and hatred to fuel a crusade against the Anti-Creators and the Evil Creators. Negamiles is rude, hasty and harsh, and often comes into conflict with the other creators due to this. His sole purpose in life is to destroy the evil in the multiverse—he has no belief in redemption or neutrality. If you dare destroy anything, he will be after you, and you will be killed. He is known to be harsh in his methods—he doesn't negotiate, and will often destroy solar systems or even universes that he deems corrupt, a move which in itself is corrupt. Saying his name will result in him being alerted to your location. Usually, this doesn't end well. The only way to destroy Negamiles is for all evil to stop permanently—Negamiles actually requires evil to live, so when all evil is destroyed, Negamiles too will be destroyed with it. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Evil — Of course, Negamiles is fighting for a noble cause, but his methodology is highly flawed, and actually perpetuates evil. * Race: Unknown — Some say he is a Human, others a Grey or a Green. Others yet call him a Corruptor. * Weapon of Choice: Blade of Punishment — A blade which can pierce all armour. * Occupation: Purger of Evil — Negamiles seeks nothing but the elimination of evil. He's also doing it the wrong way. * Residence: None. He sees no use in a set residence when the only way to destroy evil is to pursue it. Dark Side, the Force of Evil ''The god of black magic, mad science, and the dark side of the Force. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Unknown. But just like Otherspace, he takes on a humanoid form despite this. * Weapon of Choice: '''??? * '''Occupation: ??? * Residence: Factorem — The opposite of the Cataclysm Machine, and is an upscaled version of the Infinite Engine. It is a Saturn-sized mechanical planet surrounded by rings of artificial satellites, and it has created a group of 3 universes when it was at full power. However, the only things that these universes did was churning out an enormous army for Dark Side, who can deploy it against his targets of interest at will. Fiona Fortune / Miles Misfortune, the Prince(ss) of Fate The goddess of good luck. / The god of bad luck. This deity always take the form as either a male or a female child, no matter how older they become. They also have the personality of a child as well. * Gender: Female (Fiona) / Male (Miles) * Alignment: ** Neutral Good — Helping other people (Fiona). ** Chaotic Neutral — Freedom and individualism (Miles). * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: ** Sunslammer — Fiona's weapon. A huge, golden hammer that is powerful enough to crush suns. ** Moonsetter — Miles' weapon. A red-colored baseball bat used to play his favorite sport, and also to clobber enemies with. Can shatter the skulls of godlike entities. * Occupation: Decider of Fate — All things must go in a positive or a negative way. The other Creators have more important matters to focus on, so Fiona/Miles took this job for them. * Residence: Rainbow Road — A road in space that is a rainbow. It stretches throughout Universe-666, and whenever Fiona transforms into Miles, the road changes from being a rainbow into being entirely red. Mary Sue, the Holy Queen The goddess of humans and perfection. '' ''Once an ordinary young human who had no superpowers, Mary Sue stumbled upon an artifact that was spawned when Gabe Newell installed his first DLC for the Multiverse. She touched the artifact, and then it got absorbed into her, turning Mary Sue into one of the Creators. This sudden ascension caused Mary Sue to grow a god complex, believing herself to have become the perfect being because as a Creator, she could do anything she wanted and that she's now the supreme goddess of humanity. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Neutral Evil — Personal gain at the expense of others. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Superpowers — Believing herself to be the Perfect One, Mary Sue is able to use any superpowers she want. * Occupation: The Hedonist — Mary Sue believes pleasure is the most important thing in life, so she does whatever she want as a Creator. * Residence: ??? Linda Sue, the Peacekeeper The goddess of peace, sister of the infamous Mary Sue. Instead of the hyper-violent approach against evil employed by Negamiles, Linda believes in the light in the darkness; nobody is born evil, and no matter how evil they are, they can still be redeemed. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Good — Freedom and dignity for all sentient beings. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: ACT — Linda does not attack at all. Instead, she does pacifistic actions to solve conflicts. So far, this method has redeemed every mortal villain who encountered her. However, the same can't be said for the Anti-Creators and the Evil Creators... ** Barrier — Shield domes that can be cast around herself and others. Each of Linda's barriers can withstand the force of the Big Bang. * Occupation: Peacekeeper — Linda's goal is to bring peace to the Multiverse, and maintain it. As someone who doesn't fight at any circumstances, her methods of bringing peace are nonviolent, and she is even less violent than Eterna, who will still fight once she had to. * Residence: ??? Helen Sue, the Walking Disaster The goddess of.violence. The oldest of the Sue sisters, she is a tomboyish human who beats up anything that gets in her way. She is extremely overprotective of Mary and Linda Sue, with the former exploiting her to get away, while the latter does not like to see her beating up things at all. Denizen and other senior Creators tried to teach her to mature up, but she was stubborn. Brine, on the other hand, is trying bring her to join him because "being just a bully is really lame for a Creator", while he is actually trying to slaughter her alongside her sisters simply for being humans who ascended into Creators. Those who don't understand her as a person worship her as a malevolent goddess in order to save themselves from her wrath. Denizen finds the situation very distressing, and will attempt to change the behavior of this problematic Creator as soon as possible. Despite being a Creator, she prefers to fight like a normal human, but is far stronger. And despite her violence, she actually has never killed anything, unlike her younger sister, Mary Sue. Plus, her violence is nothing compared to Brine's own violence. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Chaotic Evil — Freedom to hurt people. * Race: Human * Weapon of Choice: Weaponry — If she's not using punches and kicks, she will use weapons. Any weapons. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: ??? Ceaseless, the Dark Aeon The god of purified darkness, for Ceaseless is not an evil dark-related entity. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Dark Elemental — A smog of pure darkness given sentience. The smog can condense into liquid darkness, then dissipate into gaseous darkness once more. * Weapon of Choice: Infinity +1 — A powered-up assault rifle that can spread or remove darkness within things, purifying or corrupting. It has the capacity to damage through this. The rifle has similar looks to Ceaseless, and is also cased in the same kind of material with the same colors. * Occupation: The Sacred Darkness — Not all darkness is evil, as shown with Ceaseless. And not all light is good, as shown with Mary Sue, Zerach Maxar, and Galeem. Ceaseless maintains the purified darkness to counterbalance the light. * Residence: ??? Zalama, the Eternal Dragon The god of wishes and desire. '' ''Seven orange-colored, planet-sized spheres known as the Super Dragon Balls are scattered across the Multiverse. If they are brought together, Zalama can be summoned by chanting "Come forth, Divine Dragon! And grant my wish, peas and carrots!" In the "Divine Language". (Which is really just the speaker's native language, but backwards). And then the wisher must state their wish in the "Divine Language" as well. The wish can be anything the wisher wants, for it has no limits. After the wish has been granted, the Super Dragon Balls are then scattered across the Multiverse, waiting to be brought together again. * Gender: Male * Alignment: True Neutral — Balance in all things. * Race: Eternal Dragon — A serpentine subspecies of the Celestial Dragons who are summoned with their respective Dragon Balls. They grant a limited number of wishes before dissipating, scattering the dragon balls across an entire area. All of them except Zalama, the first Eternal Dragon, have power limits, for they are unable to grant wishes that are beyond their power. * Weapon of Choice: None — Zalama is invincible, unless someone makes a wish for the Super Dragon Balls to be destroyed; a process that will completely destroy Zalama. He also refrains from fighting unless someone wishes for something/someone to be destroyed/killed. In which case, he'd just manipulate fate to do the job. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: None. Amelia, the Spirit of the Moon The goddess of light, the Moon, undeath, and the incorporeal state. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Phantom Monarch — Powerful, white-skinned humanoid ghosts who rule the undead, and they live on the moon(s) of a planet. They are unaffected by sunlight, so they can go out in the day unlike most undeads. * Weapon of Choice: The Harvester — A scythe named after Amelia's love for nature. This scythe harvests the souls of its victims to make it stronger. In addition, it also enables the user to have full control over the undead. It is able to destroy a black hole in one swing. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: The Moon — The Earth's moon itself. Providence, the Solar Sovereign The goddess of fire, the Sun, energy, and the plasma state. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Celsius Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons. They are purely made of fire, and are the strongest of the Fire Dragons. They live and lay eggs inside suns. They are "hot" in both senses; sexually attractive and having an extremely high body temperature. For their friends and allies, they are warm to the touch. But for their enemies, touching them equals being incinerated to death. * Weapon of Choice: Fists — Celsius Dragons like her pack great physical strength due to their affinity with suns; they are not weak to water, for water evaporates upon coming close to them. Because of this, Providence uses her own fists as her primary method of combat instead of using weapons. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: Sol — The Earth's sun. Uriel, the Supreme Archangel The goddess of air, the Sky, pollution, and the gaseous state. The leader of the Council of Angels. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Archangel — The highest rank of the angels. All Archangels are part of the Council of Angels that govern their race. * Weapon of Choice: Balmung — When Uriel was still a lesser god, she used this broadsword to fight Zerach Maxar. This broadsword paled in comparison to Zerach's own sword, Red Sun. Once ascending into a Creator, the power of this sword got tremendously increased. With one swing, the sword can generate a massive, galaxy-wide windstorm. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: Heaven — A holy dimension mainly populated by angels. Takes up a portion of Universe 666. Medusa, the Serpentine Matriarch The goddess of earth, the Land, radiation, and the solid state. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Naga Dragon — An all-female subspecies of the Celestial Dragons. They have a humanoid upper body and a serpentine lower body. Those who look at their face will be turned into stone at their own will. * Weapon of Choice: ** Death Stare — Her stares can turn anything she looks at into solid substances. Will not work if her vision is blocked or if she is blinded. ** Hair — Her main weapon. If needed, her hair can become even stronger than her fists, and her constriction with her serpentine body is nothing compared to the full power of her own hair. A single strand of hair can split an entire planet in half. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: The Earth's Mantle — The layer below the Earth's crust. Tiamat, the Primordial Abyss The goddess of water, the Ocean, acids, and the liquid state. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Good — Order for a better, more just world. * Race: Abyssal Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons. They have ears that also act as their gills, and they also have a nose like terrestrial creatures, allowing them to live both underwater and on land. These dragons prefer to live in the deepest parts of the ocean, and are considered the most powerful of all Water Dragons. * Weapon of Choice: Bermuda — A trident that can turn anything it impaled (up to an entire universe) into any form of liquids. Including, but not limited to: Water, lava, honey, fruit juice, milk, blood, oil, acid, etc. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: Challenger Deep — The deepest part of Mariana Trench. Located on... Earth. Mavarus, the Imperator The god of explosions. (e.g. The Big Bang). Occasionally takes on the human guise of Michael Bay. * Gender: Male * Alignment: Chaotic Good — Freedom and dignity for all sentient beings. * Race: The Greys — Classic grey aliens as we know them. They are not from Mars, contrary to popular belief. Once the Eleventh Multiverse comes rolling, they became one of humanity's greatest allies. * Weapon of Choice: Explosives — Stuff that explodes. Ranges from simple grenades to planet-destroying antimatter bombs. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: ??? Minerva, the Golden Sound The goddess of sound and alternate realities, for the universes and timelines that she creates are all alternate/"echo" versions of the main universes and timelines. * Gender: Female * Alignment: Lawful Neutral — Order and structure. * Race: Harpy Dragon — A subspecies of the Celestial Dragons. They are an all-female race of feathered dragons whose voices are said to be impossibly beautiful. To their enemies, however, they have very frightening voices. They can hear the quietest of sounds, and their ears cannot be damaged by loud noises at all. On top of that, noises have no negative psychological effects on these dragons at all. * Weapon of Choice: Bass Cannon — A cannon that can launch high-decibel sound waves, enough to rupture entire mountains. * Occupation: ??? * Residence: ??? Category:Story Arc Forum Fight Characters Category:Lists